Telephone
by silentreaper06
Summary: Sam's been calling for hours, but Dean's been out drinking with Castiel. Rated M just in case.


**AN: Hello, me again. I actually wrote this a while ago, but this is based off of a video by nanatih86 on youtube, and I figured it would only be fair to ask her permission before posting. Luckily, she said yes. If you want to watch the video, search for one called Sam/Dean/Cas -Telephone.**

**Warnings: OOC!Castiel, mentions of sex, adultery**

**Disclaimer: Eric Kripke, if you're out there, don't sue me. I don't own the people in this fanfic.**

**

* * *

**

_"Hey, it's Dean. You know what to do."_

That had to be the fourth time Sam had tried to call Dean. "Hey Dean," he said to the answering machine. "I miss you, so come home soon, okay? Bye." He hung up and walked back to the crappy motel room.

Dean and Sam had been dating a couple months, but for the past few weeks Dean had been out more than ever. Sam was worried, but Dean wouldn't ever cheat on him... right?

Sighing, Sam attempted to call Dean yet again.

Meanwhile, at a small strip club in the town, Dean was out enjoying himself. His phone was ringing in his pocket, but he couldn't hear it over the music. He finished his beer, looking at the current girl on stage dance.

Don't get him wrong, he loved Sam, but he also knew that Sam didn't enjoy places like this, so he went alone. He just needed a bit of fun now and then, and he never picked up anyone. He wouldn't cheat on his little Sammy.

Dean looked up and ordered another beer, and his eyes happened to catch the sight of none other than Castiel walking in, heading straight towards him. But it couldn't be; Cas hated these places even more than Sam. "Cas, what's up?" Dean said as Castiel sat down next to him.

"I needed a drink," Castiel said.

"Well, you're always welcome to drink with me." Dean ordered Castiel a shot of whiskey, and watched Castiel down it.

A couple drinks later, Dean was drunk. Castiel took him to a motel, watching him stumble around. Suddenly, Dean's phone rang. Dean looked at the caller ID, and said, "It's Sam."

"Let it ring," Castiel said, taking Dean's phone and setting it down on the nightstand. Castiel moved in close and captured Dean's lips in a kiss.

Sam heard Dean's voicemail again, and nearly threw his phone against the wall. Something was up. Dean was never out this late without at least a call. But he refused to believe the nagging voice in his head.

_You know he's with someone else._

"Shut up!" he screamed, on the verge of tears. "Dean wouldn't do that..."

A phone ringing woke up Castiel. He realised the position he was in: naked, next to a naked Dean, and the smell of sex still in the air. He quickly got his clothes on and walked out, leaving Dean behind.

The closing door woke Dean up, he looked over and saw the dip in the bed where Castiel had been. Then the reality hit him: he had screwed someone else... or rather, been screwed if the pain in his ass was any indication. He grabbed his phone and tried to call Castiel, but something else startled him: he had seven voicemails and fifteen missed calls, all from Sam. He groaned and said, "I am such an ass." When Castiel didn't pick up, he listened to the voicemails from Sam, each one breaking his heart a little more.

Dean got in the Impala and drove back to where Sam was. He needed to erase the events of last night from his mind, and he needed to see his Sammy. When his stomach growled, he decided it'd be best to get food on the way.

Dean pulled into a McDonalds and heard his phone ring. He looked at the phone and smiled, picking it up. "Hey, Sam," he said.

"Dean!" Sam shouted on the other line. "It's so good to hear your voice. Where are you? What happened?"

"Relax, I'm grabbing something to eat, and I'll be back there soon, ok?"

Sam sighed and said, "Ok. Love you, Dean."

"Love you too, Sammy." He hung up, and walked into the restaraunt. He dreaded telling Sam what happened, but he didn't want to lie to the guy he loved. He took a deep breath and walked in to order his food, although he doubted he'd be hungry when he got back to the motel.


End file.
